


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha!Elliot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Neko!George, Omega!George, Roommates, and then 'it's not the same'??, like a mashup of A/B/O, neko!AU, no fic is complete without guys bein dudes wearin skirts, of course, so like, some AU???, weird mashup type of thing, went from 0 to 100 real fuckin fast there buddio, which it doesn't need to be said in an m/m slash fic but fucking oh well amiright, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: I physically don't care anymore and i'm not an adult but i'm at that John Mulaney point of ya know this might as well happen. So, yeah. Idk what fic this is. Just. The tags explain I guess.





	( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> writing out the tags was pain-staking tbh. but anyways, I haven't edited this. Like. At all. And I don't really wanna. Eh. Honestly this is like a weird amalgamation of a handful of my kinks, so that'll explain why it's so out there. Anyways, this is the quality of the stuff I write for myself, which should give you an idea of what the rest is like. And i'm out. Have fun mi amigos.

George sunk his teeth into the pillow, shoulders pressed into the mattress, ass up as he carefully stretched himself with three fingers.  
  
It took a lot to make sure he didn't make any noises, even as his fingers accidentally caught his prostate. George shuddered, sweat-beaded forehead resting against the cool sheets as he forced himself not to get carried away. Elliot was right there in the shower, a mere room away, and while the shower was loud, it wouldn't cover George's noises- he was loud.  
  
As soon as he was stretched enough, George worked one of their bigger plugs into himself, with a pretty pink jewel on the hold.  
  
George shifted off of the bed, thighs shaking as he pulled his light pink skirt on, threading his tail through the hole, not bothering with boxers- or panties. Wearing a light grey sweater of Elliot's that was big on him and made him look even smaller than he was, the sleeves that went past his hands making cute sweater-paws.  
  
George fixed up the sheets, making it look like someone _hadn't_ been squirming on them.  
  
George lounged on the couch, clenching around the plug and having to resist the urge to hump up against a pillow as he waited for Elliot to come around.  
  
It was only about 5 minutes later that Elliot walked into the room, soft flannel resting on his shoulders and dark blue jeans clinging comfortably to the Alpha's legs, feet bare. ((although I am 99.9% sure that, with how bad this man is at fashion, he doesn't own anything other than work shirts and paper-thin sweaters. the show off.))  
  
George sat up, nails digging into the couch as it nestled the plug further into him. Elliot threw him a small grin, then walking into the kitchen. _Perfect_.  
  
George practically leapt off the couch, quickly following into the kitchen. He sashayed himself closer to Elliot, watching the Alpha with dark, heat-filled eyes. Elliot looked at him, smiling once more, 'Hey, baby.'  
  
George suppressed a shiver- Elliot's voice was so fucking gravelly right then, tone soft and gentle, and it _did things_ ((wow am I 9 and on wattpad and ‘i’m sinning XXDDDDDD’)) to George for God's sake.  
  
Elliot furrows his brow after a moment, 'You okay?' George normally responded, ya know, as a normal human would.  
  
George reached up, hands gliding up over Elliot's chest and over his shoulders, hands finding the back of the Alpha's neck and pausing there for a moment, just long enough for Elliot's hands to fall to his hips and for the big softie to go, 'George...?' And then George was pulling Elliot down into a passionate kiss.  
  
Elliot groaned softly, readily pressing into the kiss, taking George's bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugging. George's eyes fluttered closed, jaw going ajar as he let a lewd moan into the Alpha's mouth. Elliot seemed surprised by the nature of the kiss, but he quickly got with the program, slipping his tongue into the Omega's mouth, their tongues tangling dirtily.  
  
After a few beats of nothing more than soft moaning into each other's mouth (and fucking BREATHING) ((why god)), Elliot's hands slid down to George's ass, massaging the skin beneath his hands, drawing breathless whimpers from the Neko- he was quite sensitive. When Elliot moved to press him against the counter, George placed his hands on the taller man's chest, stopping him.  
  
Reluctantly, George pulled back from the kiss, both of them panting harshly. Elliot's eyes hungrily flickering between George's eyes and lips, lingering on his lips, 'W'as wrong baby?'  
  
George pressed another quick kiss to Elliot's lips, before he turned around, stretching himself out over the counter, reaching back and pulling up his skirt, tail threading out of the hole easily as George bit his lip in anticipation of Elliot's reaction.  
  
He was not disappointed.  
  
'Fuck...' Elliot breathed, cock stiffening in his boxer-briefs at the sight of the light pink, heart-shaped jewel handle. Stepping forward and slowly stroking his hands over George's hips and then ass, Elliot spread the Omega to get a better look at the plug buried inside of him, groaning softly, 'Look at you. Prettied yourself up all nice.'  
  
George was a bit surprised at the lack of aggression, but then again maybe he'd underestimated Elliot. That thought was only supported as the scene progressed.  
  
Elliot took hold of the handle, grinding the plug forward into George's hole. George whined, hands flying to the edge of the island, grabbing at it. Elliot grinned, knowing how sensitive the Omega's rim was.  
  
By the time Elliot was satisfied with George's reaction, Elliot released the hold, eyes raking over George's body, noting how the smaller man's thighs were trembling.  
  
Elliot's hands drifted to George's thighs, gently stroking over them, fingers teasing the skin there and gently scratching, getting a helpless whimper in response. Elliot bit at his lip, eyes trailing back to the plug, then passing it to George's red, leaking cock between his thighs.  
  
Elliot's hand slipped between the Omega's thighs, wrapping his hand around the smaller man’s cock and giving a few, experimental strokes.  
  
George keened, back arching and hips fucking down into Elliot's fist, only able to do it a few times before Elliot pulled back. George whimpered, hips bucking a few times before he fell still, panting softly.  
  
Elliot noted the neediness in the Omega's movements, and though Elliot knew George was quite sensitive, pretty much everywhere, and was quite needy...  
  
'How long have you been like this?' Elliot asked, hands stroking soothingly down George's sides, pausing at his hips.  
  
It took a moment for the question to get through to George, 'N-not very long. Did it while you were in the shower.'  
  
George could practically see Elliot's reaction, could practically see the darkening of the Alpha's eyes, and he could hear how the other man's breath caught.  
  
'Can't believe you' Elliot growled softly, hands squeezing at the smaller man's hips.  
  
Elliot stretched out over George, nuzzling into the Omega's neck and then biting at the lobe of the other man's ear, tugging before releasing it.  
  
'Musta been struggling to be quiet. Know how loud you are.' George moaned softly, grinding back against where he could feel Elliot, hot, hard, and throbbing, 'Were you thinking of me the whole time? Thinking of my cock filling you up? Splitting you apart?'  
  
George whined, high-pitched and needy, 'Yes Alpha, all I was thinking about, all I wanted'  
  
Elliot groaned quietly, rolling his hips into George's ass and getting a soft whine in response, the movement pressing the plug further into George's entrance.  
  
Elliot kept the motion, humping against George insistently, draped over the Omega and mouthing at his scent-gland.  
  
Moments later, panting softly, Elliot reached between them, pulling the plug from the smaller man and setting it aside, groaning as the scent of slick flooded the room, feeling how slick spilled down George's thighs.  
  
' _Christ_ you're so wet for me' Elliot groaned, forehead falling to George's shoulder.  
  
Elliot quickly undid his belt, left hand resting on George's hip. Elliot undid the zipper on his jeans, retrieving his cock from the confines of his jeans and pressing the head to George's leaking hole. Elliot slicked up his cock with George's slick, then slowly pressing into the man beneath him until his hips were pressed flush against George's ass.  
  
Both of them paused, breathing heavily, and then Elliot started, thrusting into the Omega, setting a harsh pace, his other hand finally fell to George's right hip, yanking the smaller man back on each thrust. 'Fuck, even like this you're so _tight_ ’  
  
George whimpered, forehead resting against the cool marble counter, only able to lie there and take it as Elliot pounded into him, knowing what he needed, what he wanted. 'So pretty for me baby, you know that, so so good' Elliot purred, trying not to moan when George's tail coiled around his wrist, making sure he couldn't pull back.  
  
With how bad George needed, it wasn't at all surprising that before very long had passed, George was whimpering and whining, and, 'Fuck Sir i'm so close 'm so close 'm so close, needa cum pleasepleaseplease can I cum I- _nhg ah!_ '  
  
Elliot had aimed his thrust straight for George's prostate, then nailing into that spot on each thrust, groaning with how George was clenching around him. Moments later, Elliot was burying himself into George with one last rough thrust, spilling into the Omega as his knot swelled, locking them together.  
  
Elliot relaxed against George, panting, grinning when George whined, trying to fuck back on his knot. 'Mm-mm. Only good pets are allowed to cum. And after all, you started it.'  
  
Elliot grinned at how George whimpered, squirming a bit before going still.  
  
When Elliot's knot went down, the Alpha stood straight, cock slipping from George's hole and getting a soft, disappointed whine, 'Oh don't worry baby, gonna...' Elliot picked up the plug, working it into George's stretched hole, making sure it caught nicely.  
  
'Look so pretty like this.' Elliot purred, fingers possessively stroking over George's hips.  
  
Elliot pulled the Neko's skirt back down, carefully threading the smaller man's tail through the hole for it.  
  
Elliot aided George in standing, hands finding his hips and steadying him. 'You alright?'  
  
George breathed out slowly, finding his footing and then nodding, 'Mmhmm.'  
  
Elliot grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to George's forehead, knowing how it'd feel to the Omega when George was aching for something a little more... _intimate_.  
  
'Good.'

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this entire thing then you've got an amazing tolerance for stupidity and cringe


End file.
